legoindy3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Indiana Jones 3 More Great Adventures good
There will be a new 4 Player Multiplayer. For example on the level Hangar Havoc in the first part the characters will be Indy, Mac, A Russian and a Hangar Guard. Then Mac betrays Indy and you are left with Indy, A Russian, A Hangar Guard and a Janitor. Gold Bricks will return. There will be 10 in every normal level. They are called INDY HATS. Once you collect a certain amount of Indy hats you can get a bonus level. There will be a new Akator Access which can be used by any character having a Crystal Skull on any of his body parts. There will also be the Brotherhood Access which can be used by any character with a Christ Symbol on any body part. 1. Temple Escape= Hovitos Idol 2. Major Trouble= Nepal Shack 3. Cairo Condrurum= Monkey Statue 4. Tanis Teasers= Staff of Ra 5. Covenant Crypid= Anubis Statue 6. Flying Wing Fight= Flying Wing 7. Race for the Ark= Truck 8. Bantu Brawl= Ship in a Bottle 9. Terror at Tabernacle= Ark of the Covenant Indiana Jones Satipo Barranca Jungle Guide Jock Belloq Jungle Hovito Tribesman Hovito Tribesman Shooter Indiana Jones Professor College Boy College Girl Brody Eaton Musgrove Burecaurt Indiana Jones Bath-Robe Plane Captain Plane Male Plane Female Marion Nepal Male Nepal Female Nepal Drinker Nepal Worker Major Toht Sherpa Sherpa Gunner Sherpa Brawler Enemy Soldier Mountains Indiana Jones Desert Marion Desert Sallah Cairo Male Cairo Female Cairo Child Cairo Priest Bandit Masked Bandit Bandit Swordsman Bandit-Gunner Enemy Agent Monkey Man Belloq Indiana Jones Digger Sallah Digger Desert Digger Colonel Dietrich Major Gobler Enemy Soldier Enemy Officer Enemy Soldier Vest Marion Dress Major Toht Cloak Enemy Mechanic Enemy Pilot Enemy Boxer Enemy Boxer Jacket Enemy Driver Enemy Bazooka Man Captain Katanga First Mate Pirate Enemy Captain Enemy Worker Marion Cloak Indiana Jones Shirt Enemy Soldier Jacket Indiana Jones Suit Marion Night-Gown Warehouse Man Indiana Jones Suit Marion Suit Ark Spirit Ark of the Covenant Diffirences from Film Satipo gets run over by the boulder instead of killed by the spear trap. Jock helps Indy escape from the Hovitos Indy retrieves the Golden Idol Indy and Marion go into the mountains of Nepal Sallah assists Indy on the Truck Chase Katanga helps Indy escape the Nazis on the Bantu Wind Indy beats up a guard guarding Marion and she assists him When lighting comes out of the Ark it helps Indy and Marion escape their pole. 1. Shanghai Showdown= Short Round's Car 2. Dignity Drop= Chinese Plane 3. Violent Village= Ivory Elephant 4. Road to Pankot= Thuggee Statue 5. Pankot Panic= Pankot Diamond 6. Temple of Kali= Ceremonial Headdress 7. Shaft Secrets= T-Rex Fossils 8. Minecart Mayhem= Minecart 9. Battle on the Bridge= Shankara Stones Indiana Jones Suit Willie Kao Kan Wu Han Lao Che Chen Shanghai Hoodlum Shanghai Gangster Dancing Girl Top Hat Dancer Shanghai Male Shanghai Female Gong Ringer Plane Loader Indiana Jones Short Round Willie Suit Village Elder Village Dignitary Village Male Village Female Village Guide Village Farmer Pankot Guard Pankot Assassain Willie Gown Short Round Jungle Chatter Lal Maharajah Pankot Dancer Pankot Diner Belly Dancer Indiana Jones Pankot Willie Pankot Short Round Pankot Willie Pajamas Mola Ram Thugee Thugee Sniper Thugee Acotyle Thugee Worshiper Thugee Slave Driver Thugee Guard Sacrafise Victim Mola Ram Bald Chatter Lal Thugee Indiana Jones Thugee Indiana Jones Clothes Short Round Slave Willie Ceremony Slave Child Maharajah Thugee British Soldier British Soldier Red-Coat British Commander Shiva Kali Ma 1. Young Indy= Horse 2. Coronando Capers= Cross of Coronando 3. Menace in Venice= Venice Canal 4. Hastle in the Castle= Nazi Portrait 5. Motorbike Escape= Bike n Side 6. Book Burning Rally= Henry Jones's Diary 7. Plane Fighter Attack= Zeppllin 8. Trouble on the Tank= Tank 9. Holy Grail Heaven= Holy Grail